Mis últimos recuerdos
by Briel Black
Summary: El vacío que causaste dentro de mi pecho aún me causa el mismo dolor, aún no sana la herida.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí descritas, son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son completa propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mis últimos recuerdos.**

Corro, corro, no puedo parar de correr siento como frías lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, lagrimas que el aire se lleva consigo, que se mesclan con la lluvia que acontece a la aldea, sigo corriendo, no lo soporto, no soporto el dolor que causaste con tu partida, te fuiste, y te llevaste contigo mi corazón y mi razón de ser y vivir.

Sigo corriendo con un solo destino, ya no se para que vivo, siempre había sido por ti, para ti, pero te has ido, que se supone que are ahora, como voy a sobrevivir, aun recuerdo aquel día, ese día, el día en que te vi por ultima vez, el día en que pude sentir el calor de tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, el día que probé por ultima vez el sabor dulce y amargo de tus labios, aun recuerdo aquel día, recuerdo el dolor que me causo tu partida. Lo recuerdo, aun siento lo que sentí en aquel momento, miles de cuchillos atravesando mi pobre y frágil corazón.

El vacío que causaste dentro de mi pecho aun me causa el mismo dolor, aun no sana la herida. Tanto tiempo de esperarte, tanto sufrimiento que me causaste, siempre con tus frías e indiferentes miradas, que me hacían estremecer, siempre esperando algún día mas de ti, y cuando por fin lo conseguí te arrebataron de mis brazos, te fuiste para siempre, para no volver jamás, han pasado ya dos meses desde aquel día pero aun recuerdo con precisión cada segundo, como si hubiera sido ayer el dolor no a disminuido, mi aspecto a cambiado, ahora lo único a lo que me dedico es a llorar y a lamentarme por tu partida, pero… ya estoy harta de esto, ya decidí que hacer, también he decidido y confirmado que… No voy a poder vivir sin ti, Neji Hyuga.

Sigo corriendo ya no controlo mis propias acciones, mi cuerpo esta tan débil que difícilmente pude reunir las fuerza suficientes para levantarme de la cama, el insomnio hace que en instantes sienta que mis piernas no soportan el peso de mi cuerpo, con mis ultimas fuerzas, corro, corro, aun continuo llorando, he cambiado completamente, ahora mi cabello esta desarreglado, mis ojos están rojos por todas las lagrimas que derrame desde tu partida, lagrimas que hasta este momento no han cesado, mi rostro refleja tristeza, ya no cómo desde hace un tiempo lo que a provocado que adelgace, todas las noches en vela que he pasado llorando, recordando todos los hermoso momentos que pase contigo, todas tus sonrisas llenas de ternura, aunque parecieran lo contrario, todas esas noches sin sueño se reflejan en las ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Pero mi sufrimiento acabara pronto, pronto podre estar contigo de nuevo.

Corro, atravesando la fría noche, estoy a punto de llegar, pronto podre reunirme de nuevo contigo, podre probar de nuevo tus labios, podre perderme completamente en esas dos perlas tuyas de las que me enamore.

Puedo divisarlo a lo lejos, ya estoy cerca, comienzo a correr mas rápido solo quiero volver a verte. Sigo corriendo, estoy a unos quince metros, corro, hasta que por fin, llego, me detengo un momento, a punto de desfallecer por el cansancio y por la falta de fuerzas, la observo, aquella que visite a diario desde que te fuiste, en la punta de un acantilado, aquella lapida, con tu nombre grabado. Recuerdo cuando me dijeron la noticia, al principio me negaba a creerlo, hasta que te vi, ahí en una camilla de hospital quieto, parecías dormir pacíficamente, pero estabas completamente frio, en aquel momento me acerque a tus labios, tus morados y fríos labios, aquellos que alguna ves poseyeron los míos. No olvidare ese momento, la primera vez que sentí que algo atravesaba mi corazón, me lance a llorar en tu pecho, en tu frio pecho y a partir de ese día comenzó mi sufrimiento mi eterno y permanente sufrimiento.

Coloco sobre el montón de tierra la rosa blanca que llevo en mis manos, una rosa casi sin hojas a causa del viento y la lluvia. La coloco cuidadosamente, para después asomarme por aquel acantilado, es una decisión precipitada, pero no soy nada sin ti, anhelo el momento en el que pueda estar contigo de nuevo yo ya no puedo mas, te necesito de la misma manera que necesito al oxigeno.

—Te amo, Neji Hyuga — digo para después dejarme caer en aquel acantilado, el camino hacia ti.

Si lo edito me sentiré culpable, lo escribí hace más de un año por lo que carece de tildes y redacción detallada. Me disculpo por ello.


End file.
